The Missing Ukitake
by FallynFate
Summary: Ukitake Jushiro and the other Captains along with their lieutenants; head to the real world on a mission. What happens when Ukitake find his long lost daughter? Will she accept him? AshidoxOC
1. Horse Shows

Head Captain Yamamoto had made the announcement that the 13 court guard captains and there lieutenants will have to go to the real world to make sure the Arrancars don't invade. Every captain and there lieutenants stepped through the gate and were transported to the real world and happen to find Ichigo Kurosaki's home; thanks to Renji. Getting into their gigai's, they all decided to tour the town and see some of the attractions.

"Kenny! Let's go see the horse show!" Yachiru said with an excited tone in her voice.

"I could use a good look a the linage of breeds." Byakuya had added on. The group decided to purchase tickets and found there respective seats. Ukitake started to sneeze and cough, Rukia looked at her new captain with concerned.

"Are you okay Captain Ukitake?" The white haired captain nodded and had a small smile.

"Just the allergies." The show started off with a rider and a beautiful bay stallion. It was the freestyle event which anything could happen. The next rider caught Ukitake by surprise.

"Introducing Honora Joshlin, riding Cascadior." Ukitake spit out the drink he had taken a sip of and it landed all over Toshiro. The young looking captain wiped the liquid off of his face and glared at Ukitake as he stood up and got a closer look at the rider.

As 'End of Time' by Beyonce started to play; Cascadior started to trot into place; lifting it's legs high; as the paced quickened; Cascadior kicked off and cantered around the arena as Honora started to preform risky moves; a trick rider. The 13th Captain of the court guard squards couldnt take his muddy eyes off of her. _It can't be..._

The Honora and Cascadior finished off their routine and the crowd screamed in excitement.

"THAT was your current reigning champion; Honora Joshlin and Cascadior!" The crowd continued to applaude as they left and a new rider came out. Ukitake had ran out of the arena and the others weren't far behind him. Attempting to find the stables, the 13th captain turned a few corners and stopped dead in his tracks; there she was. Honora was taking off Cascadior's saddle, giving him a good brush down. Ukitake decided to take this chance to make conversation.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Honora turned around. _She's just as beautiful as I remember._

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that you and Cascadior did a phenomimal job tonight." She smiled brightly and bowed.

"Arigato, we train almost everyday." Ukitake had put a smile on. He was proud of her and of her achievement.

"So where did you get such a beautiful name? If I'm not being too forward." Honora shook her head.

"My mom's last name was Joshlin. She had told me that my father named me 'Honora' for honour of his duties. She told me that he was a shinigami and also a captain; even though he wasn't a royal family - he still had married her even though it was against the rules. I can't really remember him since he and my mom split for the time being when I was 3."

"So you haven't seen your father in..."

"15 years..."

"Well..." he didn't really know if what he was about to do was a smart move. "here I am." Honora looked at him funny and then the realization kicked in.

"Y-your my f-father?" Ukitake had nodded; but the reaction he recieved next wasn't what he was hoping for. "Your lying to me! YOU CAN'T BE HIM!"

"Honora; it really is me though. I am your father. My name is Ukitake Jushiro; I married your mother - Sakura." Honora shook her head violently; not wanting to believe this man.

"LIAR!" she had swung her self up on Cascadior's back and galloped away with tears in her eyes.

"HONORA! COME BACK!" He yelled, wanting to go after his long lost daughter.

What was he going to do now? He had found her finally after 15 years and in a heartbeat - lost her again.


	2. Remembering Your Death

"Captain Ukitake! Is everything alright? Why did you just run off like that?! It's not good for your health!" Rukia questioned as she looked over the captain, making sure he was alright. The white haired captain looked at where Honora ran off, all he wanted to do was reunite with his daughter he left.

"Rukia,"

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to go back and head to the 12th squad barricks and have Captain Kurotshuchi find all of the information he can about a woman named Sakura Joshlin."

"Understood." Rukia had opened a gate back to the spirit world and headed through. Ukitake turned around to see his good friend Shunsui standing there.

"That rider, Honora...she was you daughter; right Jushiro? Sakura will be proud that you finally found her after all this time." He smiled. "Go, find her. I'll tell the others you headed back because you felt ill."

Jushiro smiled at his long time friend, thanked him and then headed off.

Honora ran back home and tried to forget the events that just occured. The white haired female shook her head as she started to do dishes and make dinner. _Jushiro Ukitake couln't be my father; there is just no way...and how did he know about mother? All of this is stressing me out._

Just as she thought that; she accidently broke a plate in her hand. Letting out a minor scream, she stopped the bleeding and wrapped her hand up. Resting her uninjured hand on the counter, Honora looked at the ground and snorted. After she had ate her dinner, she grabbed an umbrella and the bouquet of flowers, heading out the door.

**(A/N: Listen to 'Broken' by Seether ft Amy Lee for this scene)**

The rain was heavy as Honora heard the pitter patter sounds hit the concrete she was kneeling on. Her muddy eyes stared at her mother's grave sight, tears rolling down her light skinned cheeks and crashing to the ground.

"I-I miss you mother, everyday." she slightly chuckled. " A man came up to me after the freestyle round and tolled me he was my father..." Honora looked at the grave again, wishing her mother could talk to her. Honora could remember as clear as day how her mother passed away.

_Karakura town was having their annual fair and you had just won the title of Karakura Queen. Sakura Joshlin. You were sitting on a throne, in you favorite yellow evening gown and wearing the big crown; smiling and waving at the families that had crowded the sides of the street, just to get at a glance of you...my mother. I sat on the bottom of the huge float in a light blue lolita dress, throwing candy to the crowd. Out of no where; a mysterious man walked out from the crowd. My eyes had widen when I saw the long katana he had in his hand. Guards attempted to kill him but he had used a force shield to block everyone. He jumped onto the float, running up the long ramp towards you. You attempted to dodge his attack...he was too swift._

_Everyone screamed in terror as they witnessed the long bladed katana pierce your stomach. The mysterious man held it there for a moment before ripping it out without a second thought. Making his escape, you stumbled towards the end and dropped to your knees, doing a sumer sault, eventually sliding infront of me -your daughter._

"_MOTHER! MOTHER! MOTHERRRRRR!" I watched you let yourself die..._

Ukitake heard crying as he passed the graveyard; searching. He opened the gate and noticed someone on the ground. Running over; he realized it was Honora.

"HONORA! Are you okay?" he asked kneeling down next to her. He eyes were red and puffy, body trembling. She was in a paralyzed state it seemed like.

"Way of Binding number 58 – Kakoshitsuijaku." Ukitake contacted anyone who was near by come to help him.

"This is Captain Ukitake Jushiro. I need any help I can...my daughter's life is in danger."


	3. Meeting Ashido

Honora woke up in a daze, her vision was blurry. Slowly sitting up, she looked at the massive bed she laid in.

_What the..._

She sneezed and wiped her nose. There was a knock at the door, she answered, saying they were allowed to enter. Jushiro Ukitake entered the room, Honora rolled her eyes and snorted.

"I thought I said to stay away from me; and where am I?" Jushiro sat a cup of honey tea on the bedside table and sat on the side of the bed.

"I found you Honora, passed out on the ground. Your eyes were red and swollen, body ice cold from the rain. You were infront of your mothers grave."

Everything struck Honora like a bad memory. She remembered everything that occurred the night before. Jushiro looked at his daughter; he couldn't believe he found her after 15 years. She was such a beautiful young lady.

"Look Honora, I know you don't believe me when I say that I'm your father, but I am. I loved your mother so much Honora," he grabbed her hands into his and she looked into his eyes. "it rips me apart everyday that I couldn't watch you go to school and grow up. When your mother died; I was heart broken. I looked for you, Honora; every single day rather I had free time or while I was on duty. I understand that it'll take awhile before you will accept me and call me your father; but I hope you understand that no matter what... I'll always be here for you." Jushiro stood up and lightly kissed her head. "There are some clothes for you in the closet."

Honora watched him walk out and quietly closed the door behind him. Drinking some of the tea, she slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the closet. She pulled out the outfit and changed into it. It was a red kimono with dragons wrapping all around it. Tying the obi in a big bow, Honora pulled her hair up in her signature loose bun, ringlets dancing around her face.

She picked up a red and golden hair accessory that had been shaped into a ball and red tassels dangling. Adding some natural makeup, she slipped her feet into a pair of getas and walked out. She looked around the place and realized it's a place where that she's never seen. Walking out onto a porch, she noticed her father talking wiith a man with black hair and another with red. Jushiro looked over his fellow captain's shoulder and smiled. Honora walked over to him cautiously.

"Honora, I would like for you to meet Captain Kuchiki and Vice Captain Abarai of the 6th squad." Honora was slightly confused on what he meant by 6th squad but she shrugged it off. She held out her hand for the two to shake. Byakuya and Renji looked at one another. Honora quickly looked at her father; Jushiro imitated what she should do.

_A fourty five degree father? Really?...okay..._

She pulled her hand away and imitated Jushiro. Placing her hands together and at her lap she bowed out of respect for the captain and his vice.

"I apologize Captain Kuchiki for her; she's just learning our traditions." Jushiro caught up for Honora. The black haired Captained scoffed and started to walk away.

"Make sure she is properly taught Jushiro next time she and I meet." Byakuya left and Honora looked at the red headed Vice Captain.

"Are you not going to follow?"

"Actually Honora-" her father spoke. "Renji is going to show you around the Soul Society while I run some errands and finish up some paperwork."

"Okay...father." Jushiro smiled at the fact she called him father. Ukitake left and when Renji turned around, Honora was already on the move. Renji stayed only a few feet back from Honora, letting her explore by herself but would be at her aid if needed.

There were a group of shinigami hanging around talking and rough housing with one another. One of them noticed Honora walking towards them it seemed like.

"Hey Ashido! Here comes a sexy woman for you! Maybe you can get laid!" The fellow shinigami joked before his face met the ground. A pounding headache grew from Ashido punching him in the head. A few of the men looked at the woman, along with Ashido; the soon noticed Vice Captain Abarai trailing behind her. Approching them, Renji noticed the shinigami looking at Honora.

"Aren't you men suppose to be doing something?" As is snapping them out of a trance, the men got back to work. Honora looked at a man whom had red hair, a few shades darker then Renji's; as he picked up a few pails of water and started to walk away.

"Let me help you," Honora said as she threw the paper umbrella behind her and trotted up next to the man. Renji caught the umbrella and looked at her in disbelief. Taking a bucket from the man, she held it in both of her hands and followed him.

"Are you a princess, miss?" Ashido asked her.

"Only in my head." she laughed and he chuckled along with her. "What's your name?"

"Kano, Ashido. What about you? A beautiful woman like you must have a name." she blushed a light pink. _Your lucky I like your humor pretty boy._

"Joshlin, Honora. My father is Ukitake Jushiro." Getting caught off guard, Ashido tripped, Honora attempted to catch him but he accidently had taken her down with him; the buckets of water splashing over the two.

"Honora-san!" Renji yelled. Honora lifted the bucket enough to see Ashido's face, they looked at one another and laughed hysterically.

"Let me help you," Ashido leaned forward and lifted the bucket off of her head. Their eyes met only centimeters away from one another. " you have beautiful green eyes."

"Thank you..." she blushed more. "I get them from my mother." Renji interrupted the two as he came over and helped Honora up.

"Honora-san, you're all wet and damp...Captain Ukitake is going to kill me and then my captain is going to kill me!"

"Isn't that sort of impossible since you'll be already dead?" Ashido asked. Renji glared at him as the joke made Honora giggle.

"Let's go Honora-san." As she was getting pulled away, she waved the tips of her fingers to Ashido and smiled. He smirked and picked up the buckets going to refill them.

Arriving back at the 13th squad barricks, Jushiro greeted the two with a friendly face, and then he opened his eyes. His muddy eyes laid upon his daughter, her Kusu-Dama Kanzashi (hair accessory) was missing, hair drenched and clothes as well and her make up ran.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you after a shower, okay father?" He nodded as she passed him, walking into the bathroom. Jushiro looked at Renji, normally he wouldn't snap and get angry but Renji could smell the disgusting spiritual pressure come from the 13th Captain.

"I'm so sorry Captain Ukitake! She insisted -" Jushiro raised his hand.

"I'll see what she says and then deal with you, Vice Captain."

After Honora was done with her shower, she changed into a night kimono and joined her father for dinner in the parlor. After some waitresses brought some food in, the father and daughter started to eat. It remained quiet for a few before Jushiro finally spoke up.

"So why exactly did you arrive back home drenched?"

"Well, I was walking around and eventually ran into this group of male shinigami. They were just relaxing until Renji snapped at them. I offered to help one of the men out by carrying a bucket of whater for him. I asked him his name and he asked for mine; I mewntioned that you were my father and I guess it caught him off guard because he accidently tripped. I tried to catch him but he accidently grabbed me and we fell, the buckets of water fell on us." Jushiro couldn't help but chuckle at her story.

"So who was this romantic water dropper?" He noticed Honora blush a little.

"Kano, Ashido."


	4. Save Me

A few weeks passed since Honora met Ashido, and every chance that she could escape her father; she'd be with with Ashido. The two became close, talking about a variety of topics. Honora couldn't escape her father today, she was stuck getting fitted in a new kimono for a dinner party tonight.

_I wonder what Ashido's doing...whatever it is, it's probably more fun than what I'm doing._

"Head forward dear." the elderly woman commented.

"Gomen..." holding her head up, Honora sighed in boredom. She noticed her father come in with somone else.

"You look beautiful Honora." Jushiro commented looking at the dark blue kimono she was being fit into. She didn't respond as her father and his friend walked into a seperate room.

"All done. You may go dear." the elderly woman stood up and started to pick up her things.

"Arigato." Honora walked in her room and sat infront of the vanity. Two girls came in and started to work on her hair and makeup. Looking at her lap, she held a charm in the palm of her hand and looked at it. It was a cherry blossom charm that Ashido had given her, she smiled thinking about him. She didn't know for sure, but she believed she was starting to fall for him. His smile, that red hair, his personality, just everything about him. The girls finished an hour later, leaving Honora to look at herself in the mirror.

Her face looked flawless, blue smokey eye's and with a nude lip, she noticed the fake beauty mark on her jaw. Honora's snow white hair was pulled up into a tight bun; not a hair out of place. Decorations dangled from her head, she looked like a noble woman. Nightfall settled across the Soul Society while Jushiro and Honora were on their way to the party.

Arriving at a huge mansion like building, father and daughter headed inside seeing a lot of young men and their families talking to one another. Honora was confused by all the high ranked families, why wasn't there any girls her age at the party?

"Jushiro, you made it." It was the man from before that met Honora, and his right hand man. Byakuya and Renji. Honora snarled under her breath; there was something about this Byakuya man she disliked, she didn't know what but everytime his presence was made she hid from him.

"Ah, Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai. It's nice to see you two again. You've met Honora," Jushiro gestured to his daughter. "say hello Honora." The white haired woman peered out from behind her father and stared down the men infront of her.

"It's a pleasure to see you two again." She polietly bowed to the men. Byakuya was impressed by the training she had, although he did not to show it. Eventually dinner was served and everyone enjoyed the appetizer that was served. As Honora sat next to her father, she happened to look up and noticed a boy kept looking at her everyonce in a while. He wasn't bad looking, dark brown hair that was passed his shoulders and the eyes to matched.

"That's Captain Kyōraku's son. He seems to be an intrest in you." Jushiro informed her. "Possible potenial husband?" Honora nearly spit her food out of her mouth. _A HUSBAND. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND FATHER?! "_Why don't you go talk to him?' Jushiro attempted to push her but she dug her heels into the ground. There was no way in hell she was going to find a husband, no way. She snapped her head towards her father.

"There is no way in hell I am going to talk to him! Nor any other "potential husband" you have in mind!" she whispered to her father. Jushiro slightly chuckled.

"Why do you think Captain Kuchiki was so helpful to hold this party?" He looked into her eyes. "To find you a potential husband that is strong and willing to fight for you. The man isn't completely heartless." Honora's eyes widened in shock, her father was really giving her up this quickly?! Multiple thought consumed her head. Honora slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Everyone at the party watched Honora as she snapped. She held up the bottom of her kimono and ran out of the Kuchiki mansion. Jushiro and some others trid to stop her but evidently enough; she was gone in a heartbeat.

As the rain poured throughout the Seireitei, Honora splashed through the mud puddles, running back home. As her make up started to smear, her vision became a little blurry. Continuing to run, she didn't expect to run into someone and be held in their grasp. She struggled to get out of their arms.

"Why are you trying to break my grasp?" the voice chuckled.

"Ashido?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, my vision is kinds blurry..." Ashido had taken his sleeve and gently rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the make up. Opening her eyes, she looked up into Ashido's grey ones and seen his smiling face. Honora wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face into his chest and started to cry. "Oh Ashido! My father is trying to find me a potential husband! It was horrible tonight..." he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"You don't want one right now, huh?" He kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be okay...I promise." she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Really? You promise?"

"I'll take it to my grave." Ashido cupped her face with his hands, leaned in and kissed her. Honora was shocked at first but she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his naeck. The rain continued to pour as they kissed in the rain. Pulling away, Ashido smiled. "Let's get out of the rain." Ashido grabbed her hand and they started to walk down the road.

"Someone find her!" ordered Jushiro as the frenzy at the Kuchiki mansion started to get out of control. Multiple peope sat out to find Honora; Jushiro sat down in a slump and started to think where she could've ran of too.

"Captain Ukitake," Renji stated. "I'll take my men and find where Ashido Kano lives. She has to be with him." Jushiro whipped his head up. Renji was right!

"Go Renji, I'm counting on you!"

Ashido and Honora layed together in his bed, stars lighting up the night sky and love warmed the air. Honora cuddled up to Ashido's bare chest, taking in his scent and keeping warm. He played with her snow white hair, the strands slipping through his fingers.

"Honora..." his crisp, deep voice called her.

"Yes Ashido?" she looked up at him. He flipped her over on her back; Honora looked up at him as he held his body up above her own.

"Let's run away together. Just you and me." She was at a lost for words. Of course her feelings for him had grown more but to runaway?

"I'm not sure...I mean I want to be with you but-" Before they knew it, Renji and his men crashed through Ashido's home. Honora backed herself into a corner while Ashido protected her before her as Renji held up his multiple toothed zanpaktou at Ashido's face.

"Give up Ms. Ukitake, Ashido. Do not make me use Zabimaru to take her back by force." Renji demanded while his men also had their katanas drawn incase the couple tried anything.

"Ashido," He turned his head slightly towards Honora; keeping his eyes on Renji. "let them take me, I know it might sound crazy but just go with what I am saying." He turned and looked at her like she was crazy. "Please, just go with me on this. We'll be together again." Reluctantly he nodded in agreement. Honora steeped out from behind Ashido and looked at Renji.

"Do not hurt him..." she ordered. "you may take me." Renji grabbed her gently and shunpo'ed out of the house instantly with her in his grasp; his men were right behind him.

"I trust you, Honora."


	5. Akio Kyouraku

Jushiro's face filled back with color as he and some others noticed Renji walking back with his men and Honora in tow. He walked down and greeted Renji with the up most gratitude and looked at his daughter. Her face was filled with sadness as she looked down at her feet.

"Arigato again Renji." Renji and his squad departed as Jushiro walked up to his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Honora, you really scared me. You shouldn't run off just because situations are difficult at times." She didn't respond to him. He sighed and he thanked Byakuya for the party. The father daughter duo walked home.

Stepping through the door, Jushiro shrugged off his Captain's haori and looked at Honora who just stood by the door.

"What's that matter dear? You didn't say a word the whole walk home." once again, she didn't reply; instead she simply walked away and headed towards her room. The 13th divison captain sighed and rubbed his head. He knew exactly why she wasn't talking, but he hoped it was only a phase and she'd be talking in the next two days.

A week passed and Honora still didn't speak a word, only the occasional 'arigato' when she was served meals. Jushiro was more worried than normal; his sickness caught the best of him and laid in bed sick. Slowly sitting up, he looked around as night fell in the sky and he sighed. He didn't think raising his daughter into a young woman would be as hard as it was turning out to be. Jushiro wished his late wife was here to help, he didn't know how to handle all the girly stuff.

Honora sat on the window in her bedroom and looked out at the night sky. She knew Ashido was looking out the same sky as her. It felt like they were a million miles away from each other, a tear dropped from her cheek and splashed between her legs.

_I thought things like this get better with time...but I still need you_

_Why is that?_

_You're the only image in my mind, so I still see you...around_

_I miss you, like everyday, wanna be with you - but your away_

_Said I miss you, missing you insane but if I got with you, could it feel the same?_

_The words dont ever seem to come out right_

_But I still mean them._

_Why is that?_

The next day came along and Jushiro opened Honora's door quietly and looked at her sleeping form.

"Honora, time to get up. Captain Kyouraku and his son will be here in about two hours." he shut the door and left. The young Ukitake sighed in her pillow and rose from her bed, grabbing a shower and then getting changed reluctantly.

Why her father insisted that she met his friend's son, she really couldn't put it together. Dressing in a green kimono, she put her hair back up in her signature drop curl bun, she walked out of her room and had some breakfast with her father as he sat and had his morning tea. Jushiro looked up at his daughter. "I know you have your heart on that Ashido, Honora, but please at least be civil with Captain Kyouraku's son." She just nodded.

The time had come that Honora dreaded. Snapping her black fan infront of her face, just under her eyes; she seen the boy that eyed her at that dinner party stroll up.

"Ah, Shunsui and Akio, it's great seeing you two again." Jushiro smiled. "Akio, this is my daughter - Honora." She stepped out from behind her father and bowed polietly. Akio looked like he was struck by lightening. She was more gorgeous that he had gotten a better look.

"Hello Honora-chan. Would you like to have tea with me?" he asked. Honora looked at him, her inital response was no but she nodded. The two walked off together as Jushiro and Shunsui talked to one another.

"So have you planned on when you want our children to make it official?"

"Not yet Shunsui. I'm gonna wait a little bit; Honora still has her heart sat on that Ashido Kano boy." Shunsui nodded.

"Well you are her father; whatever you say goes."

"I know, but I can't be completely heartless."

* * *

**Sorry for such a late update! This story always gives me writers block X3 Review and enjoy please!**


	6. A Friend For Life

Honora and Akio walked throughout the garden and sat down under a peach blossom tree. They talked about their family and friends but Akio noticed that Honora's attention was somewhere else.

"Are you alright Honora-san? You seem distant." Honora looked down and played with her kimono.

"No...my father is trying to keep me away from Ashido Kano. We fell in love and my father just doesn't understand what I'm going through. It's really hard without my mother around, she was my world. Tch, I didn't even know Jushiro Ukitake - taicho of squad 13, was even my father until he came up to me one day in the real world." Akio looked at her for a moment and moved closer to her to comfort her.

"You and you're mother were close? Tell me about her if you don't mind."

"My mother...how beautiful she was. She did everything with grace and dignity. Never broke a promise to me or anyone around her. She taught me everything I know; how to ride horses, how to comfort a crying child, helping the elderly and the not so elderly," they giggled together. "just everything and anything. Just - she left before teaching me anything about my teenage and young adult life."

Akio kissed her temple and let her rest her head on his shoulder in turn if she needed to cry. He couldn't help but to feel bad for Honora, she missed her mother terribly and she was already in love with someone else but her father was setting her up for marriage. Akio looked down at her and brushed a piece of snow white hair out of the way.

"Honora-san."

"Yes Akio-san?"

"Run." she pulled away from his shoulder and looked at him strangely.

"What? Run?"

"Yes, run. Run away and never return. You and Ashido belong with one another. The two of you are in love and no one can break that apart no matter how hard you try. Our fathers wanted us to get along and become more than friends because they wanted us to marry, not to become friends." Honora couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Don't worry - if you ever need me...you know where to find me. Now, run to Ashido because I'm sure he misses you."

Honora gave Akio a stong hug as a tear dropped from her face.

"Arigato Akio-kun." She stood up and waved goodbye as she started to run off in the direction of Ashido's home. Her feet couldn't carry her fast enough, she smiled with such joy that she was going to see her boy again, nothing could ruin this moment. Honora could see Ashido's home in view, her eyes lit up. She trotted up to the small yard and stood infront of the door, catching her breath with a smile. Ashido walked out of the door getting ready to leave on a job when he noticed her standing there; his eyes couldn't believe it. "We're the perfect match..."

"Cause we're in harmony...oohhh..." they sang together as they enbraced each other and Honora nuzzled her head against his strong chest; how she missed his scent, his touch, his everything.

"Gosh I missed you." Ashido admitted as he wrapped his arms around her, making her look up and he captured her in a kiss. It was somthing they missed and yearned for for so long.


End file.
